


The Last Duel

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A quiet talk by Stardust Road, Cliffhangers, Day 13, Dueling outside of Link Vrains, VRAINS Week 2018, can be read as datastormshipping, the Perfect ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: At the end of it all, Yusaku decides to take a quiet moment alone.Only, he isn't as alone as he thought.





	The Last Duel

**Author's Note:**

> I always love these kinds of endings, so I decided to write one for the prompt today.

Yusaku stared out at the waves, letting the sounds of the evening wash over him. His school bag sat on the ground behind him, his duel disk silent with Ai away for the celebration. It was almost peaceful here. He could believe that the world was peaceful, if he didn’t look away from the sight.

His hand came up to hold his head above the railing. He was so tired. He wanted to just go home and rest, but even though he had finally succeeded, he still felt empty.

Why, though? The virtual and real worlds had finally reached an accord, and the last threat had been taken care of. The whole world may not be at peace, but he had managed what he set out to do. He should be content. He wasn’t content.

The voice behind him almost had him falling into the sea. “What are you doing here, Playmaker? Shouldn’t you be participating in the festivities?” The voice washed over him, so very familiar.

He turned to face Ryoken. He shrugged, leaning back against the metal barrier. “I just wanted to come here. No one else ever does, and it’s nice to be away from all of it for a while.” He looked into his rival’s eyes. “And I didn’t feel up to celebrating, after everything. It’s been a draining day.”

Ryoken studied him for a minute longer before stepping up to the railing beside him. They both were silent, Yusaku watching the trees dance in the wind while Ryoken focused on the accompanying motion of the waves.

It was Ryoken who spoke up first, “You’re still worried about something, aren’t you? That’s why you’re out here, trying to focus on something else.” The statement left no room for argument, and Yusaku had none to give.

So he nodded. “It was almost too easy, I keep expecting to get a call that they planted some sort of program before they were taken out.” It earned him a chuckle.

Yusaku turned his head to the other. “It has happened before, the idea isn’t out of the question.”

Ryoken waved him off. “I’m not doubting you, in fact, it sounds entirely plausible. But” He took a step closer to where Yusaku was “There are a thousand different systems that have scanned the network to make sure that something like that wasn’t planted. Most likely, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Yusaku knew that, had run fifty tests himself to be sure, but hearing it out in the open made it all seem so much more real. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, and took a deep breath. 

“Thank you.”

Ryoken blinked, and then the surprise was hidden by the blank face he always put on. “You shouldn’t thank me, after all I didn’t come all the way down here just to cheer you up.” He took another step closer to Yusaku. “Our last duel was interrupted.”

Yusaku blinked, furrowing his brow. “Yes, but if we go into Link Vrains now, you’ll be arrested immediately.” He pointed out.

Ryoken gave him a smirk “Who ever said anything about dueling in Link Vrains? There are many other options.” He pressed a few buttons on his duel disk, and the walkway around them hummed to life, a master duel field forming on the bricks. “This, for example.”

Yusaku could only stare. “You never cease to amaze, do you?” He shook his head. “Isn’t this a bit overboard?”

Crossed arms were all the indication given of offence taken by the comment. “Of course it isn’t, I never know when someone is going to show up having figured out who I am.” Ryoken stared pointedly at him.

Yusaku turned away, pretending to study the dueling field. “That was one time, will you knock it off?”

“No, I won’t.” Ryoken stepped in front of his line of sight. “Now, what do you say? Will you duel me, Fujiki Yusaku?”

Yusaku tensed, unprepared for the use of his real name. He met those steely blue eyes with his own green gaze. “Of course I’ll duel you, Kogami Ryoken.”

They both moved into position, readying their duel disks as the sun shot out its last few rays over the water. A small smile was on Ryoken’s face, and Yusaku could feel a matching one tugging on his own.

“Duel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who wins? You decide because I'm not telling!  
> I don't know, endings like this just always make me feel warm and fuzzy, and after writing something angsty earlier, this just seemed to fit.  
> I also just want an IRL duel so bad. I really do.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions/critiques!


End file.
